Love Story
by isabelbecket
Summary: Ethan and Isabel it has a nice ring to doesn't it ?I think in the books they should of ended up togather so here you go please read and rewiew
1. Chapter 1

Main characters: Luna,Isabel,Ethan,Rochelle,Matt,Neriah,Jummy,Shaun,Dillion,,Arkarian,Sera.

Start Show

Luna: " Welcome to one of my Best shoes The Named! Isabel ,Ethan ,Rochelle ,Matt,Neriah,Jummmy,Shaun,and Dillion!Wow isn't that a mouth full ? "Audience claps and cheers as they come out.  
Luna:"Now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't there some romance going on all around? Like one love triangle and one love square"  
Everyone blushes except Shaun Jimmy and .  
Luna:I'll take that as as yes .OK Dillion like Neriah and Matt likes Neriah and Neriah like Arkarian likes Isabel but Isabel likes Ethan and Rochelle likes Ethan but he likes Isabel right?" No one moves except Ethan and Isabel who nod and look at each other in a kind of dreamy look .Which is enough to set ROchelle of who takes of her gloves and pits them on ISabels neck.  
Isabel:Hey no get of off me oww!!."She quickley gets out of her grip.  
Luna: "OK isabel how did you fund out you loves Ethan"  
Isabel: "1Well Luna, I was about six when I started to like ethan and well like, a lot later we got close and one day we finallly kissed and i just knew"  
Luna:Ethan , and you"  
Ethan: "When we kissed it really felt right but it wasn't until Arkarian was sent into the underworld and they kissed that I felt lost and 's when I knew.  
Arkarian"Ethan you knew damn well that i loved her since i met and you still went after her!  
Neriah:"Now don't fi"  
Arkarian" Stay out of this Neriah!  
Matt and Dillion"Hey don't thalk to her like that!" Matt punches him in the stomach Rochelle"Ethan do you really wanna spend the rest of your life with her?" Shoots a dirty glare at Isabel Ethan "Yes! I love her and you know just back of!" Rochelle pushes Isabel aside and kisses Ethan.  
Isabel:"Hey get away from him you!"Pushes her out the way and leans her head against Ethan who wraps his arms around begins to take her gloves of again but Dillion hold her back Luna:ARKARIAN ,ROCHELLE! Calm down .Arakarian tell me why do you love Isabel?" His face softens Arkarian:" Because she's beautiful and Perfect.  
Luna:"Rochelle why do you love Ethan?" Rochelle looks down and a tear falls downs her face.  
Rochelle:" Well this is humilating but it's 'cause .....he's perfect. His deep blue eyes full lips .Brown curley hair .He's perfect."She blushes deeply along with Ethan.  
Rochelle ANd he shouldn't be with her he should be with me."She slaps Isabel on her cheek her eyes wide with takes Ethans hands and presses them against her whispers.  
Isabel: Goodbye."With that she walks of stage her head down.  
Ethan:Rochelle see what you do ?!When are you gonna get it thru your thick head I don't like you anymore like that!"He walks of stage calling isabel's name.  
Neriah: Well maybe we should go."She stands up Luna: NO. They'll come back ." Suddenly Isabel and Ethan are dragged bcak on stage kicking and screaming.  
Isabel:Let me go!  
Ethan: HEY NO don't touch me there!  
Luna: WElcome back. YOU don't leave Untill I tell you to."EVeryone's mouth drops opn."Now Matt what's it like living with Neriah"  
Matt:Well it's fun you know what The best part is: HE grins at Neriah who grins back.  
Luna:Ok,SO now we'll go to commercials and wehn we come back we will intreview them one by one and coupls by of Rochelle!"

Comes back from commercials Luna: WElcome back here with us is Rochelle Thallimar.  
Luna:I understand you and Ethan kissed once right?  
Rochelle"Right"  
Luna:What was it like"  
Rochelle : It was the thought of it makes me smile." she smiles and looks into the distance Luna.: And have you ever done it?  
Rochelle : Well once before him and that girl ."Audience ooooooos Luna: Ohhhhhh! So what would you do yo Isabel if she were here right now.  
Rochelle:This: You stole him from me and you should die.! Then i would take my gloves off and wrap my hands around her neck and her her die painfully ."A wicked sime crepps around her face.  
Luna:"OK what would you tell Ethan?  
Rochelle: I love you and I know you have or had feeling gor me.I love you." A dreamy look shines on her face and everyone starts oooooing again.  
Now who has questins from the qudiace for Rochelle?"A couple of people raise their hands.  
Luna: You the girl in the blue jumper .What's your name"  
Girl:Taylor"  
Luna:What's your question"  
Taylor:What was Ethan like you know in the sack"  
Rochelle:"Well he was was drunk and wil and well you get the picture"  
Luna:Well that's it for Rochelle nect up Isabel Becket!"Isabel comes out and gives Rochelle a dirty Look.  
Luna"Welcome back Isabel"  
Isabel:HI"  
Luna:DId you hear what Rochelle said"  
Isabel:Yeah i don't mind ' caude it was before us so i don't mind." She smiles Luna:So what was Ethan's kisses like for you"  
Isabel:Well i feel a slight tingle in my heart and when he holds me it's like the world disappears and out bodies are one"  
Luna: And have you you know .....done it"  
Isabel:Yeah but i don't want to talk about /  
Luna:COmeon pl-  
Ethan from back stage :Rochelle I said no could you keep your hands of of me?!Aughhh"  
Luna:Any way are you jealous of Rochelle?  
Isabel:Well maybe .Maybe a little.'Cause Ethan likes her but I"m pretty sure we love each other so yeah"  
Luna :and Arkarian"  
Isabel:Well ok i love him but I;m not in love with him.I thought i was till i kissed didn't feel like it did with Ethan.  
Luna:So do you plan to get married Isabel:Maybe like in a couple of years"  
Luna: How about kids"  
Isabel:Kids! I don't know maybe but i don't want any now .  
Luna:Now who has questions for her?How about .....you"  
Girl:I'm laine and i'm wondering then why did you rescue Arkarain?Why did you have to bring him back"  
Isabel: Because at the time i was so confused and i just wanted to bring him i always knew i loved Ethan.  
Luna anyone else?....You"  
Girl\:I'm ROse and just wanna know what do you want your wedding to be like?  
Isabel"I want it to be on a cliff over looking the ocean at as soon as i say i do people will throw tulips all around us"  
Luna:Isabel you stay right here while we bring out Ethan and you can talk as a couple"  
Commerical break Luna:OK now were back with the happy couple Isabel and Ethan"  
Couple:HI"  
Luna :Why don't you two show us you love with a kiss"  
Audience:Kiss kiss !"They runs her hand down Ethan's chest while he pits it on her bottom and they both inhale deeply.  
Luna:OK ok Ethan tell us shy did you pick Isabel over ROchelle"  
Ethan:Because i love her .Rochelle isn't to nice while ISabel is just special.  
Isabel:And i picked him cause of his deep blue eyes his hair his love for Tou us the best feeling i have ever had/  
Ethan :I picked you because of you big beatiful brown phisical silky brown hair you beatiful love i feel for you is the greatest in the world."They lean agaist eavhe other theri heads tilted at an angle.  
Luna:Now Ethan do you see yourself getting married "  
Ethan:Yeah i do and escaly as isabel married in a having kids and all of that"  
Isabel:Really"  
Ethan:Yeah"Isabel get down on one kneww and takes Isabel's hand.  
Ethan:Isabel Becket I love you with all my you've made me happier then I've ever been if you let me,I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same Becket will you marry me?"Isabel get down to eye level with Ethan.  
Isabel:Oh Ethan of course!"The audience claps and cheers as Ethan and Isabel kiss passionetly.  
Luna:OK that's it for today!Join us here next time when we interview Matt Neriah and Dillion! Bye Bye"  
After the show You hear Rochelle's no warining Rochelle come out of the lifts her gloveless hands to Isabel's neck.A few seconds later with no goodbye, and no final words, Isabel falls ,lifeless into Ethan's arms Ethan:Isabel ?Isabel?No no please no no no no this can't be happing no no ."He shakes lifts her int his arms .Carring her to an empty corner.  
Ethan:NOooooooooooPlease .Wake up Isabel"  
Matt:What's wrong with Isabel Ethan:She's killed her.  
.NO Neriah:Isabel's dead?  
Jimmy:Isabel's dead?  
Shaun:Isabel's dead?  
Dillion:Isabel's dead?  
Carter:Isabel's dead?  
Arkarian:Isabel's WHAT?  
Ethan:Everyone leave me alone." He cries by Isabel's her lips her feeling not cries on Neriah's shoulder.  
While the rest cry silently on the purple sofas.  
Ethan:Where's that of Rochelle"  
Rochelle:Here i am .Now we can finally share our love .  
He wants to kill her but instead.  
Ethan:Yes we can finally sare our here"  
Knowing he can't lie without Isabel he rakes Rochelle's hands and pits them on this the painIsabel hears screams all around him.  
Shaun:Ethan no"  
Rochelle tries to get her hands of off his neck but he's to last thing he hears before his life is ended is Arkarian.  
Arkarain:He's finally dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel Where am I ? When i open my eyes i fund my self in a beautiful meadow with a a girl with black bouncy curls appears."Hi Isabel." Suddenly images of what happend come flooding killed me .No one .I renenber Ethan asking me to merry him and that's when Rochelled killed me,No happy kids ,No nothing,He'll be with Rochelle."So what happend?"I ask knowing full well what happend.  
"I didn't see you know i think youre gonna get that happy ending after all!"She points to the river where a brown haired blie eyed angel appers before my eyes."Ethan!" I drop to my knees as i get to him.I give him a hug."Why are you here"  
"Because I knew i couldn't live without you so i out Rochelles hand on my neck and here i am in this beautiful place with a beatuiful girl and my 's paradise,Bit now i feel bad 'cause Dad and Mum are gonna go thru all that fried again,Bit it's worth ir,I love you and the wedding is ?"I nod and kiss him.  
Days pass and life gets back to normal .We live in an apartment with Sera .Weeks,Months,pass maybe even a year passes .Finally I find my self in whit sewn areond my waist matching my veil that has a dozen roses around the covers my face and i make sure i have something blue something new something old and something blue underwear,a diamond bracelet,diamond earrings, and white shoes.  
I walk down the aisle .To my side is my father walking me closer to has on a black tux with a black tie and black shoes.A gold watch on his left wrist,His hair comed to the looks incredibly handsome.I look around the church and see people from other lifes .My other lifes.I smile at Ethan and hook my arm out of my fathers .My eyes get wedding goes by and we say our we were on Earth togather i made you a I intend to keep it .I promist to make you happy every single day were 've made me the happiest man in the univerese.I wannna live with you .I wanna love you.I wanna kiss you.I love you."He kisses me gently on the lips .  
"When we were little and i would follow you and Matt aroundit was because i jad a crush on the feelings a while ago in a patch of terror i found a thru that friend I found everything I've been looking we have eternity a head of us,and i only wanna spend it with friend , my soulmate, my lover"  
"You may now kiss the bride."Ethan holds m e closley and he whispers against my lips."I love you"  
"I love you to ."I say as i lean my head against his chest.  
He picks me up in his arms and i wrap my arms around his neck and I whisper"We finally get our happy ending."He smiles and carried me to our we look into each other's eyes looking into each others finally we lean in for a lips meet and magic some reasonpain comes to me.  
OH."Ethan pills back suprised.  
"What's wrong?"I shake my head.  
"Nothing I just rememberd Earth and ......I miss Mum and you know if we can see them or something"  
"Actually yeah I thinkbut we can only go for a little bit"  
"Can we go it'll be the perfect honey ?"He nods ."Sure i miss my dad and Mum you know i kinda wanna think Rochelle."I think about this"  
"Why would you do that"  
"Because if she hadn't done what she did we woudn't be here now."He smiles and his eyese twinke.  
"How."I ask.  
"well since were only souls we fo to the citadel and chage into our eyes are going to be the dame so they'll prouly reconise us."He taps his chin."Course it's been about two years"  
"Well lets go!"He grabs my arm and transprts up th the 's been so in a white hand drawn paintings.A bed with a pink quilt on carpet with milk stans on perfect room for a step into the tiny rooms where we get dressed.I come out in tight blue jeans an an oversized blue black has on jeans and a brown flannel sleeves turned inside out at this tennis grabs my arm again and white dust comes over us .Jamie Flona and Ethan is Nickolis Nolin."Come on james."We land in the middle of an empty parking lit."Wow it's been to long,"I nods and hilds my hand .We funally get a little house where i feel I just know that someone close to me is here.I know on the door.A friendly face with big brown opens the door."HI may I help you with someth....."His voice trails of as his smile leaves his face and his eyes widen. "I'm sorry i think you have the wrong house."He closes the door. 


End file.
